Let the Games Begin
by O-Starfire-O
Summary: Robin,Starfire,Cyborg,Raven,Beastboy, Terra,Speedy and Bee are all playing a game BB set up... Which turns to a weekly thing of play one Child's Game per week. R&R (Read and Review) ...If U like Raven u will love her in this!
1. Truth or Dare

**Child's Game**

Hi!!! All those fun games you like to play when you were a kid are now here!! Read and Laugh at the Titans play these games.

"Robin!!! Emergency... Get your but down here!" Yelled Beastboy through the commucators.

Robin ran down to see them all sitting at the table snickering.

"TRUTH OR DARE TIME" Yelled Cyborg and Beastboy.

"Just get on with it..." Sighed Raven.

"This is the emergancy!?" Whined Robin.

"Please Friend, Robin sit and we shall indulge in a game of Or Truth and Dare..." Said Starfire.

"Truth Or Dare..." Replied Robin as he sat down.

"Hi!!" Screamed Terra.

"Terra!?" Yelled the Group.

"Yeah.. Cure found and all.. Now some company has bought the formula for suspended animation.. Forever Life.." Smiled Terra.

They all stood looking confused.

"What... Oh... I see.. You still do not trust me..." Said Terra turnign around with a tear.

"Terra!! No Sit down.. Truth Or Dare..." Said Beastboy grabbing her and putting her on a seat.

Raven glared at Terra them both having a crush on Beastboy. (A/N He is so loved!! Lol...)

"Okay! Now who starts first..." Said Beastboy As they spun a bottle to show who goes first...

"First up is... Terra...No...Me... No.. Raven... No... Robin... No.. Star... No...CYBORG!!!" Yelled Beastboy.

"Cyborg truth or Dare?" Asked Bee who happened to join them (A/N Convenient, Hey :P)

"Dare! I ain't a little girl!" Replied Cyborg.

"I dare you.. to... Umm.. Eat a Cake of Soap!!!" Laughed Bee.

"WHAT!? Yelled Cyborg.

Cyborg then walked out to the kitchen and grabbed a cake of soap.

He walked to the table and sat.

"EAT IT!!!" Yelled the Titans.

Cyborg slowly put the cake of soap in his mouth and chewed it till it was gone.

"Di...msaiguisting.." Said Cyborg who was trying to speak while the bubbles fell out of his mouth.

"Bee.... Truth or Dare?" Asked Terra.

"Truth Girl.. I ain't taking no chances..." Giggled Bumblebee.

"Who do you have a crush on anyone..?" Asked Terra.

"Yes I do.." Said Bee.

"Who!?" Yelled Terra.

"But you said DO I HAVE A CRUSH ON SOMEONE!!!" Yelled Bee.

"I SAID WHO!!" Said Terra.

"She did..." Laughed Beastboy.

"Cy-Cy-Cyborg..." Said Bee looking down.

Cyborg's jaw dropped.

"Really!?" Yelled Cyborg as he hugged her and gave her a kiss.

"Hey! You don't be doin' that?" Said Beastboy.

"Terra... Truth or Dare?" Continued Beastboy.

"Dare..." Said Terra grinning.

"I dare you... to finish our ki-- I Mean I dare you to... Put my washing in the washing machine." Said Beastboy.

"Sure... You are so lazy..." Giggled Terra as she walked to the washing basket followed by the Titans.  
Terra opened the Basket.

"OH GOD!! THERE IS NO GOD!! OH MY!! THIS CAN'T BE!!!" Screamed Terra.

"Do it!!" Laughed Beastboy.

Terra's hand reached into the basket and picked up the moss covered boxer shorts.

"MY SKIIIN!!! MY SKIIIN!" Screamed Terra as she through the boxers into the washing machine and layed in a pile of her tears rolling back and forward.

"Good Dare" Laughed Cyborg.

"Let's make it you can choose whoever, No Order!!" Said Beastboy.

"My turn... Starfire... Truth or Dare..?" Asked Raven.

"Truth or Dare?" Replied Starfire.

"Choose one.." Said Raven.

"Dare! As long as no Beastboy's Underwear is involved" Said Starfire.

All titans except Starfire and Robin went to Raven's ear.

"Okay Okay..." Sighed Raven.

"... You and Robin must kiss....." Sighed Raven.

They pecked eachothers lips.

"She meant kiss kiss... Tongue!!" Laughed Beastboy.

Robin leaned over to Starfire and kissed till their mouth was opened.

"EWW!!" Yelled the Titans looking away.

"Robin truth or dare..." Said Starfire after there Kiss.

"Dare..." Smiled Robin.

"Would we partake this Kiss Kiss again?" Giggled Starfire as they begun their second kiss.

"EEWWW!!!" Whined the rest of the Titans.

"Raven..? Truth or Dare..?" Asked Robin.

"Dare.." Said Raven.

"Get Nachos and shove them down your pants and do a little jig!" Cheered Robin.

"What!?" Yelled Raven while fire came to her eyes as she walked to the cupboard and began to put Nachos in her leotard.

She walked over and began to dance.

"I think thats everyone..." Laughed Robin.

"Yeah and I think we scarred Terra for life..." Said Beastboy looking at her rolling back and forward.

(A/N How ya like it.. Well Next Chapter is going to be Spin the Bottle... :D Till then... REVIEW TO PASS THE TIME! :P Thanx)


	2. Spin the Bottle

**Child's Game**

Hi!!! All those fun games you like to play when you were a kid are now here!! Read and Laugh at the Titans play these games.

"I am bored..." Sighed Beastboy flicking a bottle and watching it spin.

"Who is stupid..?" Asked Beastboy who then flicked the bottled.

It spun and pointed at him.

"No.. WHo?" Asked Beastboy a little annoyed.

He flicked it again.

It spun and pointed at him again.

"...GRR" Growled Beastboy.

"Who is Stupid..." Said Beastboy who then again flicekd the bottle.

It spun and began to stop as Starfire came and sat down and pointed at her.

Beastboy opened his mouth and laughed till it spun around and still pointed at him.

"THAT'S IT!!!" Yelled Beastboy who threw the bottle at the wall.

"Friend...You were playing some sort of game..?" Asked Starfire.

"...Spin the bottle....SPIN THE BOTTLE!" Yelled Beastboy.

"What?" Asked the Titans.

Beastboy ran over to the group and grabbed them all.

They all were thrown onto a chair.

"Huh?" Asked Speedy.

"WHAT??!?" Yelled The Titans unknowing that he was there.

"Where you come from?" Asked Robin.

"It's a fanfic... Doesn't have to make sense...." Sighed Speedy.

"And other reason..?" Asked Robin.

"To have an extra coupling in the story I guess..." Said Speedy.

"I see..." Said Beastboy as he flicked the bottle.

It spun and spun and began to slow down.

Terra...Speedy....It spun to himself.

"Hey... What do I kiss if it lands on me!?" Yelled Beastboy.

"You kiss a fruit inside the fridge!!!" Laughed Cyborg.

"WHAT!?" Yelled Beastboy.

"DO IT!!" Laughed TThe Titans.

He walked to the fridge and saw a tomato.

"I hate Tomatoes..." Whined Beastboy.

"Kiss it!" Yelled Cyborg as Beastboy put it to his lips.

"Since it's a fruit... Use your tongue aswell..." Said Cyborg.

"....Um.... that is a little gross..." Said Raven.

"Cyborg... are you... a fruit?" Asked Bee confused and withdrawn.

"Wow... That did come out a little wrong..." Said Cyborg pretending to laugh.

"I hope they don't find out...." Thought Cyborg. (A/N No humor fics make sense so :P)

Beastboy pulled the fruit from out of his mouth and left a hole in it.

"WHAT THE!" Yelled The Titans.

..."Okay..." Sighed the Titans.

"Terra you now...." Said Robin.

Terra flicked the it spun...

Speedy....Raven...Beastboy...Cyborg...Bee...Robin..Starfire..Me....Speedy...Raven......Be...BEastboy!!?

Terra leant over to Beastboy and kissed him and jumped back with a smile on her face.

Raven glared at her.

Speedy flicked the bottle... Raven...Beastboy...Cyborg...Bee...Robin...Starfire...Terra...Me....Raven!?

Speedy leant over to Raven.

"No you don't" Said Raven as she threw Beastboy's Underpants at him.

"IT BURNS IT BURNS!!!" Yelled Speedy.

"Least it wasn't me.." Smiled Terra.

"Don't talk so Soon..." Said Raven as she threw it at Terra.

"Eeep!! BURNING BUUUURNS BUUUURNS" Squealed Terra and Speedy.

Raven your turn...

Raven flicked the bottle

Beastboy leant and kissed Raven.

Raven went Red.

Cyborg...

Cyborg flicked and it landed on Robin.

"YES!!" Yelled Cyborg.

Robin ran to Beastboy and grabbed his underpants that he was wearing and threw it at Cyborg.

Bee leant forward laughing as Robin ran away.

It hit both Bee and Cyborg.

"BURNING!!!! BURNING!!!!!!" Squealed Bee and Cyborg.

They both fell of the chair and kicked it up.

"Eeep!" Squealed Starfire as she blew up the table.

Robin whispered to Starfire.

She nodded and they ran off.

Beastboy whispered to Raven.

Raven got some underpants and threw it at him and walked away.

"Where is that supply of my underpants..." Whined Beastboy.

Next is Duck Duck Goose! Don't worry I am going back to Truth or Dare after Duck Duck goose!

Review for the prolong of this little series

(A/N How ya like it.. Well Next Chapter is going to be Spin the Bottle... :D Till then... REVIEW TO PASS THE TIME! :P Thanx)


	3. Duck Duck Goose!

**Child's Game**

Hi!!! All those fun games you like to play when you were a kid are now here!! Read and Laugh at the Titans play these games.

"Okay! It's our GAME DAY!!!" Cheered Beastboy.

"Who had choice last time?" Asked Robin.

They all looked at Beastboy.  
"Who now..?" Asked Robin.

"...Starfire???" Said Cyborg.

"Yes... I know a game.. I saw small earth people doing it.." Said Starfire smiling.

"What...?" Asked The Titans Scared.

"Ducking of the Goose!!" Cheered Starfire.

"....Duck Duck Goose...Is an outside game.. I don't do much sunlight" Said Raven bluntly.

They all walked out while Raven crossed her arms.

"Nope..." Said Raven.

Starfire jumped back and grabbed Raven.

"Okay.. Now all sit in a round!" Said Starfire.

"Circle.." Sighed Terra.

"....Close enough..." Said Starfire sadly.

"Look what you did you made Starfire sad" Said Raven smirking.

"Why do I feel scared?" Asked Terra.

"Raven why do you have gloves?" Asked Beastboy.

"UNDERPANTS!" Yelled Raven and threw Beastboy's Slimy Gooey Acidic underpants at Terra.

"EEE IT BURNS IT BURNS" Squealed Terra rolling around.

"Okay...No one is to use Beastboy's Underdaks as a weapon of mass destruction.." Said Robin.

"YOU WANT THE UNDIES!?" Yelled Raven.

"I'll be good..." Said Robin.

"Anyways.. I shall start.." Said Starfire.

Duck!

Duck!  
Duck!

Du--

"Do not touch me..." Said Raven holding up the underwear.

"Eep!" Squealed Starfire and starbolted the pants.

"EEEK IT BURNS!!!" Squealed Terra as the underwear ashes fell over her.

"Sorry Terra..." Said Starfire as she hit Raven on the head.

Duck!

Duck!  
Goose!!!

"Me?" Asked Cyborg who then ran after Starfire and Starfire flew into the air.

"Star... Come doooown.. THAT'S CHEATING" Yelled Cyborg.

Starfire dropped to the ground and ran and sat in Cyborg's place.

"Star that's not how you play" Lied Cyborg.

"Yes it is" Said Bee.

"Where you come from!?" Yelled Cyborg.

Bee Shrugged.

"Okay..." Said Cyborg as he continued to play.

DUCK! "OUCH DUDE!!!" Yelled Beastboy.

DUCK!!! "......Mmmmmm" Groaned Raven as her eyes turned into fire.

DUCK!!! "Listen Man! DONT BE TOUCHING ME AGAIN.. Unless" Said Bee.

Cyborg's Eyes widened.

"Later" Cyborg Mouthed.

"Ew!" Yelled Terra.

GOOSE!!!

Robin got up and ran away from Cyborg as Cyborg ran around the circle and took his seat.

"I win!" Laughed Robin.

"You haven't played this have you?" Asked Raven.

"No..Why?" Asked Robin.

"You are supposed to tip him before he gets to your seat friend.." Giggled Starfire

"Oh.. So I have to duck now?" Asked Robin.

"Yes..." Sighed Terra.

Duck

Duck

Duck

Duck

Duck

Goose!

Starfire got up and began to run.

But Robin outran here and jumped on her.

"What are they doing...?" Asked Terra.

"They are....KISSING.. Since when did Children's Games become so Sexual..?" Asked Beastboy.

"Beastboy you go.." Said Terra.

Duck

Duck

Duck

Duck

Duck

GOOSE!!

Terra got up and ran after Beastboy she got him.

Terra whispered something to him.

Beastboy smirked and they both layed next to Starfire and Robin and began to kiss.

"No you dont..." Said Raven getting more of Beastboy's Underwear.

"IT BURNS!!" Screamed Terra and Beastboy.

"How does he wear those..?" Asked Bee

"He has gross skills" Laughed Cyborg.

Raven looked around.

"BEASTBOY UNDIES FOR YOU ALL!!!" She yelled and used her powers to throw Beastboy's Underwear at all the Titans and walked inside.

"Teach them to make me play that stupid game.." Said Raven

Okay that was short....


	4. Truth or Dare is Back

**Child's Game**

Hi!!! All those fun games you like to play when you were a kid are now here!! Read and Laugh at the Titans play these games.

* * *

**TRUTH OR DARE IS BACK!!!!**

* * *

"Okay Friends! Since we prefer to laugh at eachother other then with eachother we are back to Truth or Dare!" Said Starfire cheerfully.

"Just get on with it..." Sighed Raven.

Starfire sat down and they all looked at Speedy and Terra who were wearing Metal Masks.

"Um?" Asked Starfire.

"We are.." Said Terra.

"Prepared!" Continued Speedy.  
Raven's eyes narrowed.

Terra grinned.

"Who shall start?" Asked Starfire.

"Beastboy!" Yelled the Titans.  
"Raven...?" Asked Beastboy.  
"I agree for Ra--" Said Terra.

"Okay! Beastboy Truth or Dare?" Asked Bee.

"I am taking Dare" Grinned Beastboy.  
"Aint a little girl" Cyborg laughed.

"Today" Continued Terra.

"Don't tease me" Cried Beastboy.

"SHUT IT Y'ALL!!" Yelled Bee.

They all looked at her.

"Okay I dare you to...Mix lemon and milk them microwave it.. Then Drink it!" Laughed Bee.

"Piece of cake.. Good for a cold!" Laughed Beastboy as he put in alot of Lemon Juice into his milk.

"How long?" Asked Beastboy.

"30 seconds in the Microwave" Said Bee.

30 Secs Later

DING!

Beastboy opened it and saw big junks of white.

"WHAT!?" Yelled Beastboy.

He looked at the cup and saw most looked like water with little bits of junks which he guessed was milk.(A/N I tried this with honey, I was saying it is good for a cold... Dad does it.. he doesnt add lemon juice and i took it out of the microwave and I was like EWW! thats how I can describe it so well :D)

"Drink it!" Yelled Bee as Raven grabbed him over to the table.

Beastboy undid the plastic and began to sip it.

He swallowed it and went purple.

He ran out to the bathroom.  
"Uuuurgh!!!" Yelled Beastboy as the sound of something hitting the water filled there ears.

"Eww!" Yelled the Titans who then began laughing.

"Raven!!!... Truth or URK... Dare!?" Whined Beastboy.

"Dare..." Said Raven trying to prove she isn't a 'wuss'

"I dare you.. to put a french accent and say le something!!!" Yelled Beastboy.

"Le...?? What!?" Yelled Raven.

"Uh UH UH!! FRENCH!!" Yelled Beastboy.

"Le I hate you..." Said Raven putting her best french accent on.

"That didn't make sense..." Whined Beastboy walking in from his recent vomitting.

"Okay... Terra truth or dare?" Asked Raven smiling.

"Truth!" Said Terra laughing.

"...Damn you... Um.. " Said Raven thinking.

"UNDIES!" Screamed Raven as it rebounded off her metal mask.

"Ha!" Laughed Terra.

"Okay.. Okay.." Said Raven.

"Do you watch Disney Movies?" Asked Raven smirking.

"...Um...Um..It's true!!" Cried Terra as they Titans gasped at her.

"That was a shock!" Said Cyborg.

".....Cyborg, Truth or Dare..??" Asked Terra.

"Dare!" Yelled Cyborg.

"I dare you to... Instruct people on 3 Aerobics move which reminds you of something sexual... In one of those perky girlie voices...." Said Terra smirking.

Cyborg stood up.

"Okay Class!!!" Giggled Cyborg.

"First we are doing the thrust..." Said Cyborg who tilted his head and giggled.

He began to swing his arms back and pelvis forward.  
"Hands back!! Pelvis forward!" Giggled Cyborg.

"Now something from yoga!" Giggled Cyborg.

He sat down on all fours.

"This is called the Cat!" Giggled Cyborg.

"Now lower your head and higher your but!!, He he he!!" Giggled Cyborg.

Cyborg stood up.

"Now reach for your toes slowly reach down then jump up!" Giggled Cyborg demonstrating.

"There three!" Yelled Cyborg not knowing they couldn't hear him.

They were on the floors cracking up in tears.

They all slowly got up and fell down a few times due to laughing again.

They finally got up and all walked to Terra and gave her a high five.

Cyborg glared at Terra.

"Cyborg.. Don't be angry at me!" Giggled Terra as she put her hand under her head.

"Shut it TERRA!" Yelled Cyborg.

"...Ok Truth or Dare Raven?" Asked Cyborg.

"Me again...He he he?" Giggled Raven.

"Oh... Le le le.." Sighed Raven.

"That's it!!! More Nachos! Mix some nachos and tofu in the blender then drink it... And Sit the rest of the game with Nachos in your leotard on your butt!" Yelled Cyborg.

"...WHAT.. Le le le.." Said Raven.

She walked to the blender and put in some nachos and tofu and blended it.

She got the remaining nachos and put it in the back of her leotard and glared at Cyborg.

She got her chunky drink of Tofu and Nachos.

"My Tofu!" Whined Beastboy.

She drunk it.

Her face turned green and her mouth opened.

"......Ahem..." Said Raven as they saw the anger in her face.

She walked over and sat in her seat.

CRUUUNCH!!

Her face curled.

"Star.. T or D?" Asked Raven.

"T or D...? D..." Said Starfire not realising it was Dare.

"I dare you to.... Pour Shower Gel on your hair and keep it until it is the end of the game.. then mix it with pudding!" Laughed Raven evily.

Starfire grabbed Shower Gel out of Robin's Pocket and Pudding out of her own.

She poured them over her hair.

"...I am not sure about your earthly ways but this is strange, No?" Asked Starfire.

"No It is.." Replied Robin.

"Since Robin is only remaining...Truth of the Dare?" Asked Starfire.

"Speedy is left too.. But Dare..." Said Robin.

"I dare you to join my group.. Put your shower gel and find some strawberry pudding" Giggled Starfire.

He got his shower gel and grabbed Beastboy's Strawberry pudding he was about to eat and tipped it over his head.

Everyone began to laugh at the two.

Robin glared at them while Starfire giggled a bit.

"Speedy...?" Asked Robin.

"Yeah... Ha Ha Haaa!!! Dare..." Said Speedy.

"...Take of the metal mask.." Grinned Robin.

Speedy looked as his eyes widened.

He took it off.

Raven grinned and threw Beastboy's underwear.

All of them laughed at him.

"Well that's enough for today..." Said Robin.

"I need a shower!" Said Raven.

"You need one.. I have Shower gel and Pudding!" Whined Robin.

"I HAVE NACHOS!!" Yelled Raven.

"Your right.. Nachos smell..." Sighed Robin as Speedy screamed.

How'd you like it?

I went back to Truth or Dare cause.. I reckon it's funnier.. Anyways there were no wussy dares all made me crack up so hope you like it!!

Poor Speedy

Terra you lived!! Yaay! (I like Terra so no Terra bashing!!!)


End file.
